Behind Closed doors!
by Cullen-Crazy-96
Summary: Hermione hates Draco? Maybe outside the prefect common room but behind closed doors what happens between them? Will Hermione and Ron be over?
1. Chapter 1

**Behind closed doors!**

**Pairing: Draco and****Hermione**

**Wizard or Muggle: Wizard**

**Hermione's POV**

Would you believe me if I said I didn't want to know what Draco Malfoy was hiding under his robes? Of cause not, every girl had thought about it, not just me but ever girl in 5th year and above had fantasised. My only problem was that I had to share the prefect common room with him; I had to pretend to hate him that I didn't really like him. But the truth is behind closed doors he was sweet, sort of like me really; always reading a book and he had a lot of them, weather they were from the library or from his room I'll never know. He never wore his robe around the prefect common room just his shirt with his top button undone, tie that is always low, his black trousers and his black polished shoes. Sometimes he'd walk around in just his shirt and trousers, I'd sometimes let my mind wonder thinking about what he would do if I was wearing just my shirt and skirt.

Today was an extremely stressful day for me, all the exams were coming up in a few months time and I had a lot of revising to do. I had gained permission from the head of Gryffindor to skip my lesson's so I could revise for my exams, I know it's not like me to skip lesson's but I also needed time to relax and calm myself down. The best way to relax but to also revise was to use the bath in the prefect bathroom. The one with all different scents and colours coming from the tap. I lay my book about Runes open on the table on my side of the room and walked to the bathroom to set the tap's running. But when I got in there the bath was already run and still steaming, there was a note on the side of the bath. I walked over to the note after a quick glance over the room to make sure Draco wasn't in here.

I made a dash for the note after a few steps and read it:

_Hermione, _

_Please relax and have fun_

_Don't let the fact that I did_

_This for you put you off,_

_Draco Malfoy x_

Draco did this? I put my hand over my mouth at this realisation. I slowly walked back to my room and grabbed a white fluffy towel and my coconut body wash then ran back to the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and locked it from the inside so that I knew no one could get in while I was relaxing and having "fun". I sat on the side of the bath and dipped my hand in the water that was still steaming. Just my temperature the bubble that washed over my hand clung like the wet fabric of your clothes.

I took off my shoes and put them on the side of the bath just far enough so that the water could not splash them, then took off my black opaque tights folding them on top of my shoes. I suddenly started to feel my relaxation slip as I realised I'd be getting into a bath that Draco had run, the Draco I had fantasised. I had to sit on the bath's edge because my legs threatened to make me fall to the floor in a flustered heap; I slowly took the red and gold tie from around my neck and unbuttoned my top button so I could get more air into my system. I lay the tie on top of my shoes and tights, maybe this was a trick, and maybe the water was going to turn my skin purple or something but then I thought to myself this isn't Fred and George who made the bath it was Draco the person who was amazingly sweet behind closed doors.

I decided not to think about the fact that he made this bath for me and took off my shirt and again folded it and placed it on the growing pile of my clothes the only things left between me and the steaming water was my skirt and underwear. I un did the zip on my hip of the skirt and slid it down my legs and it pooled at my feet in a heap, I picked it up and tossed it onto the pile not bothering with the folding. I unhooked my bra and again tossed it over to the ever growing pile of clothes, and then feeling bare enough I tossed away my underwear.

I sat on the edge of the bath and turned to face the water, the water was a purple colour with bubbles the colour of the rainbow it was really pretty. I let my feet and legs drop into the water and felt the heat run into my body and warm me to the core. I let all stress and thoughts of the exams run away and slid off the bath's edge and into the water. I inhaled deeply and the scent of lavender and roses filled my nose, it was so sweet. I ducked my head under the water closing my eyes and letting my hair be smoothed by the water. I lifted my head out of the water and swam over to the side where the two walls connected and the only corner of the bath was surrounded by walls. The other 3 edges were open to the room; I forgot to mention this bath is like a swimming pool.

I looked back to where I had just moved from and standing there in just his black trousers was Draco Malfoy. I never expected him to have well defined muscles on his upper body but this sight of him was glorious.

"Enjoying the view Hermione?" He asked me with a smile on his face, but this smile was different to all the other times, this time it was a sweet and shy smile. Draco was so different when we were in the common room; Draco sat on the edge of the bath. I wanted to back up and hide in a corner away from him but that was impossible, there was no corner to hide in.

"Come on Hermione I'm not going to bite you." He winked at me and I eased up on trying to hide. I walked a little closer to him and daring to steal a glance at his abs again, but it was only that a glance because I didn't know what he was trying to do. I was holding onto the edge of the bath and came to a halt in front of him with bubbles thankfully covering my innocents.

"What do you want Draco?" I asked him politely, he smiled at me then hung his feet and a bit of his lower legs into the water and his trousers decided to cling to his skin.

"Well I've been given the day off my lessons to study for the exams and ran the bath for myself but when I knew you had the day off lessons too, I knew you would need to relax so I left it for you." He smiled down at the water as if the Draco I knew in lessons and on the pitch had evaporated in the steam of the water. But I could tell he wasn't finished, he lifted his head and looked at me.

"So I'd like to relax in the bath I ran there's enough room for the both of us I'm sure."

His smile had turned darker but not darker as in he hated me but as in lust. He started to slide his body into the water and I moved closer to him and held him out of the water with my hands on his abs.

"Shouldn't you take off your trousers first?" I started to blush this wasn't like me to blush at him. His smile widened as he just pushed my hands away from him and he slid into the water. I backed away a few steps to give him some space.

"Hermione I won't bite you come here." He held out his hands as if to ask me for a hug. I moved closer to him and there was barley any water passing between out bodies.

He closed his arms around me and pulled my body close to his, I closed my arms around his body and we just stood there for a few moments as if we were the only two people in the world. Then he let go of me so I reluctantly let go of his body, he reached over the side and grabbed my body wash. He read the bottle and the lifted an eye brow to me, I shrugged my shoulders at him because I loved coconut, he placed it back on the edge and he patted the edge of the bath; I looked at him and didn't know what to do. If I sat on the side he could see me in all my glory but if I didn't he might think I was afraid of him.

I walked over to the side of the bath with my back to the wall and placed my hands on the edge, he must have thought I was having trouble getting out because he placed his hands at my waist and picked me up and sat me on the edge.

I muttered my thanks to him and sat with my arms crossed over my top body. Draco picked up my body wash from the side of the bath leaning over taking it into his hands after tensing his muscles for me; he poured some of the thick white body wash into his hands and rubbed them together making bubbles. I was watching his hands and before I knew it they were on my legs massaging the body wash into them. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes just the feel of his hands on my legs turned me on, he moved his hands up my leg to my thigh go far enough up to tease me but not going all the way. He moved to my other side and again washed my other leg in the same motion, he took some more of my body wash into his hands and lifted one of my feet out of the water lathered it in soapy bubbles and repeating this action with my other foot.

I looked at him and opened my eyes, he then motioned for me to jump off the side and into the pool in front of him; he walked forward making me walk back so my back was flush against the side of the bath. He put his hands on my stomach and started massaging it with my body wash, the smell of coconut started to become overpowering as I breathed in. Draco pulled me from the wall and turned me around, moving closer to my body he massaged my back using little circles around the top and small meaningful strokes on my lower back. His hands lingered on my waist so I moved his hands to around my stomach and leaned against his chest.

"Hermione, you know this is really nice," He whispered into my ear all I could do was nod in response, it was nice but he had no idea how long I have been fantasising about doing this type of thing with him. His hands started to move lower and it shocked me at first but then I thought to myself, how many girls really get this opportunity?

I put my hands on his to stop his hands from getting any lower and instead of trying to force himself on me whish I thought he would do, he pulled me backwards deeper into the water. I twisted in his arms when he stopped about midway just so that my toes could reach the floor of the bath, his hands stayed where they were so ended up on my arse.

"Draco did you come in here for a specific reason?" I asked him blushing hoping he wouldn't say yes, just that it was spontaneous. He looked deep into my eyes and smiled.

"I came in here for you; you have no idea how mad I am about you Hermione." I saw a faint blush grow in his cheeks as he looked down at the water that was separating us by mere inches. I put my hand underneath his chin to make him look at me and he did with no hesitation.

"Draco," I smiled at him, "You have no idea how mad I am about you either." He looked at my lips as if to ask my permission, I just nodded my head at him. He leaned forward an inch or so; I leaned in the rest and took control over the kiss. Is this all I would get from Draco? Or was I going to get more? ...


	2. Chapter 2

**The More...**

**Draco's POV**

I was standing in rose coloured water is a sexy young woman in front of me, both in 7th year so both 16. She'd gotten past the awkward faze from 1st year, now she was even better her hair straight as it could be and an amazing figure.

At this point I was thinking about how much I have wanted this to happen for years now. Both of us in the same place at the same time, and it just so happens to be in the prefect's bathroom that only we could get to. Was this meant to happen?

We were neck deep in the water and my trousers were clinging to me in places they should never cling to, she was right I should have taken them off before I got in the water.

I put a little bit more space between us and reached down towards the zipper on my trousers and tugged on the zip. As I pulled I noticed something was wrong here, I backed away from her a little bit and looked down.

To my horror the zip had broke, I had no idea how but it had and now I was slightly worried.

"Is there a problem Draco?" Hermione asked and looked down at where my hands were. I blushed and covered my zip with my hands.

"Nothing's wrong I just need to do something." I swam to the edge of the bath and pulled myself out, why did this have to happen to me? I ran out of the room and shut the door to the bathroom behind me; I walked briskly over to my room and locked the door behind me.

I sank to the floor and waited for a while before crawling to the draw to get my scissors. I had to cut the whole one side of my trousers, I'd have to ask mother to send me some more.

I placed them in the trash can in my room and lay on the bed on my back. After only a few seconds there came a soft knocking at the door, there was only one person who it could have been and I felt so stupid at the moment.

"Draco are you ok?" She asked sweetly.

"Fine Hermione, do you want something?" I asked her.

"Can I come in please?" She seemed worried about me. I picked up my wand from the bedside table and waved it in the direction of the door and heard a click. The door creaked open and light footsteps entered the room before closing the door behind her.

She placed one of the small hands on my back and I turned over, she was smiling down at me and nodded towards the bin.

"I told you to take them off didn't I?" Was she being smug? That's not like her. It took me a while but I noticed it eventually, she hadn't got changed she was in a really small white fluffy towel.

I started blushing again I could feel my cheeks getting hotter as she sat on the edge of my bed. She placed a hand over her mouth and giggled, why was she giggling?

"Draco would you like me to get changed?" She asked me. "You seem to be blushing and something seems to be growing," she glanced down at my boxers and I followed her gaze. She was right it was growing.

She started blushing and looked away; I took advantage of this and pulled her on top of me. But it turned out to be my time to blush, as I did this her towel came loose and decided to fall from her body.

So she was lying naked on top of me and there was only one piece of clothing left between us both. She didn't seem to mind and neither did I; she just stared at my chest as she lay there.

"Hermione did you want something?" I asked after clearing my throat. She got off me and stood up and I watched at her chest bounced along. She started walking out as if I'd said something wrong.

I jumped out of the bed and as I did I felt the remaining piece of fabric on me tear away. I carried on with my pursuit to grab her arm before she left. The animal in me took over and pinned her again the door.

My knee found its way between her legs and pressed flush up against her heated core, and she moaned slightly. I'd already kissed her and this wouldn't make much of a difference, I leaned my head into the crook of her neck.

I carefully licked just a small piece of her skin before kissing it.

She was enjoying herself and she shivered as I kissed her neck. Maybe she wasn't the girl for me if she was that easy to get excited, I stopped kissing her, closed my eyes and bit into her neck hard.

"Draco! Stop I need to tell you something." I opened my eyes and sighed, was she going to tell me this isn't what she wanted? I backed away from her and left about 4ft between us.

"Draco...I've never done this before I'm still a...still a..." She stuttered."

"Still a what Hermione?" I asked confused.

"Virgin. Ok? I'm still a virgin I don't know how any of this works and I don't want to get hurt." She slid her back down the door and sat on the floor her knees up to her chest and arms folded around them.

I sat down on the floor in front of her and pulled her into me; I stroked her hair as much as I could and made small circles on her back before she actually calmed down.

She looked up at me with concern on her face; maybe she thought I'd have a go at her for not being what I expected.

"Hermione its ok but there is something you should know. It always hurts when you first do it," I smiled at her trying to calm her down even more. She giggled, I must have succeeded.

"I know that, it's just are you the right person for me?" As she finished a little piece of my heart died.

I crawled back over to my bed and lay on in and silently sobbed, she didn't know how much she meant to me. Knowing this fact shattered my heart.

"Draco..." She whispered. I felt the body heat coming from her as she lay in the bed next to me. "If you love me that much then you're the one I want to do it with."

I shifted my weight to look at her and I could tell in her eyes that she was telling the truth. From then on we had one of the best relationships we had every been in, we still played the part of enemies outside the common room but inside it was a different story altogether.


End file.
